Once in a Life Time
by Tsuna Chill
Summary: Tsuna has been thrown away when Federico came back. So Tsu-chan decided enough was enough takes an opportunity that will change his prospective of the world around him. And perhaps place an order revenge served cold for those 'people' who will stand in the way of Tsuna and his new happiness, his new family. OOC and no pairings! Read if you dare XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

 **Ciaossu~! I decided to make another story! And just saying it's very OOC** **like the last one**

 **Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, Chill want to know something~?**

 **Tsuna/Chill: W-what?**

 **Colonello: *takes out rifle* no you don't!**

 **Reborn: idiot Blondie here ate your cakes**

 **Tsuna/Chill: …..**

 **Colonello: …Shit…**

 **Reborn: *takes out popcorn and smirks***

 **Tsuna/Chill:*emits black aura***

 **Colonello: *runs* KKOOORRRAAAAA~!**

 **Tsuna: *runs after him***

 **Chill: Reborn~ please do the disclaimer *runs with Tsuna***

 **Reborn: Chill does not own KHR! Now get on with the show.**

 **Talking: "HIEEE"**

 **Thoughts: '** _ **HIEEE**_ **'**

No one's POV

A lone familiar Caramel-brown defying hair teenager boy was walking to the park that was once of cheerful laughter, now is dead silent. As the boy sits on the swings he was thinking about what he has done and accomplish in such a short time, defeating people and gaining their friendship, and gaining loyal friends and Guardians…loyal?...Ones that leave you when they see he killed someone and he becomes depressed about it?…. Friends?... Ones that backstab you after saving them from the Arcobaleno trails and marshmallow-loving maniac ? …. Guardians?... Ones that abandoned you to have their own life style, abandoning him in the process?...

I don't think they care about him… Sawada Tsunayoshi….

Tsuna's POV

' _I can't take this anymore! Everyone is ignoring me ever since I took a guys life, who by the way came back! Trying to save THEM in the process._ _Also few days after that Federico suddenly appeared and everyone celebrated. No one invited me but I went anyways. What I saw shocked me the ninth in tears of joy announced that Federico will become Decimo and not me. But.. What was most shocking is that everyone accepted that and cheered! Why does everyone hate me? Am I just a tool for their entertainment?'_ I thought. I balled my hands and silent tears run down my cheeks, I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone approached me.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I turned my head to meet with a familiar checkered mask…

No one's POV

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turns his head and met with a familiar checkered mask. "Checker face?" Tsuna said. "Nice to see you again Tsunayoshi-kun~" Checker face said with such a happy but a hint of regret voice but Tsuna didn't noticed and was confused on why checker face was here.

"What do you want?" Tsuna said "I've come to the conclusion that those bastard Vongola's have upset you, so I came to see if you're alright?" he continued as he sat down on a swing next to him "I heard what they said at the party and… their idiots"

Tsuna's eyes went wide and surprise written all over his face "you have so much potential of becoming the best leader there is and their just throwing you away without seeing that which makes me pissed off! And after all you've done for them too!" Checker said with so much venom which makes Tsuna happy but confused so he asked "Why do you care?"

Checker calmed down and said "You defeated me and did the impossible job by breaking the curse which earned my respect of your loyalty and love for your Family and Friends." He continued "So what are you going to do now?" Tsuna looked surprised at this "I haven't really thought about it. My mum and dad treat Federico more of a son and ignore me, my friends ignore me, and Reborn… I don't know where he went. So yeah I got nowhere to go now." Tsuna looks broken and eyes full of pain it made checker say what he was here for "Tsunayoshi if you have nowhere to go…" he stands up and holds out a hand with the biggest smile and the words that came out made Tsuna wide eyed "will join my family?"

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **Hope you enjoyed it~!**

 **Chill/Tsuna: *comes in with a satisfied look with a beaten up Colonello trailing behind them***

 **Lal: What did you do to him?**

 **Chill: Oh nothing he just needed some tor-I mean** _ **training**_

 **Lal: *sweatdrops*ok…**

 **Tsuna: oh the story finished….**

 **Reborn: *emits a black aura* you still need training Dame-Tsuna~!**

 **Tsuna: HIEEE~ Chill help me!**

 **Chill: *sigh* Reborn I took a whole video of us** _ **training**_ **Colonello, I will give it to you if you let Tsuna off this time.**

 **Reborn: alright.**

 **Chill: *gives the video***

 **Tsuna: Thank you so much Chill!**

 **Chill: You're welcome!**

 **Tsuna/Chill: PLEASE REVIEW~!**

 _ **Ciao Ciao~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

 **Ciaossu~ my lovely readers~! I am so sorry that I took so long to put this and other chaps up! *dodges tomatos*Well anyways I hope you enjoy this since my exams and stuff ended.**

 **Chill: *sigh* what should I do?**

 **Tsuna: Chill? You ok?**

 **Chill: no I am not!**

 **Angelfly: Yo!**

 **Tsuna: Angelfly you're here!**

 **Chill: Yay~ you're here! Help me!**

 **Angelfly: What's up?**

 **Chill: Look outside…**

 **Angelfly: *looks outside* OH GOD IT'S JESUS!**

 **Tsuna/Chill: WAIT! REALLY?! *looks outside***

 **Jesus: Sup! Chill make sure you do the chapters ok! *disappears***

 **Angelfly: HA! You two can't HAND** **LE** **the truth!**

 **Tsuna/Chill: *gaping like idiots** *****

 **Lal: Chill doesn't own KHR~ Now stop being lazy and get on with it! And special thanks to AngelflyXD whose on a deviant art account! Everyone make sure to check them out!**

Talking: "HIEEE" (Angelfly: Who's talking? Chill: Who knows?)

Thinking: 'HIEEE'

 **No one's POV**

Tsuna's face was covered in shock. He didn't expect Checkerface to show up and offer him to join his family. Checkers face was indifferent as he silently hoped to help this sky to repent for what he had done to him. Tsuna was about to reply when all of the sudden THEY appeared.

The Ninth, Fredeico, his so called 'friends', and everyone at the party all looked shocked at the scene before them checker face holding his hand out to Tsuna who has a tear stained face all over with a sad and a angry expression. **"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?"** Tsuna shouted with a cold merciless voice, everyone shivered at that (Chill: Yes even Hibari… oh and Reborn and the arcobaleno's aren't there just saying~). The Ninth said "Why is Checker face here?! Tsuna get away from him!" with that everyone else protests begins "Why should I?" Tsuna asked

"Because that guy can't be trusted!" Iemitsu said with worried eyes. "Hmmm… I rather not back-stabbing liar of a father." Tsuna said with venom in his voice, as he turned over to checker face, who has his hand still out. "What do you mean by that Tsuna?!" Iemitsu looked distressed wishing this was a dream "Decimo whatever your thinking please stop?!" Fredeico looked panicked just like everyone else except checker face who looked pissed off to see them.

Tsuna looked backed at then laughed "Hahaha~! Iemitsu do you really think you haven't lied to me or mum? You left mum all alone to raise me while your scot free. I heard you had time and permission to come see us but nooooo! You didn't want to and stayed there while we had each other. Federico, why are you panicking? You get to become Decimo and keep those little lying guardians by your side. So what's the problem I'll be out of your way just like that."

He continued "But it wasn't like you weren't going to be Decimo even if I was here isn't that right Ninth? I heard you, in fact I heard all of you saying how useless I am and I should be dead." I turn to checker face who seems to wanting to kill these idiots.

"I'll gladly take your offer" as Tsuna grabbed his hand he looked at the shocked faces "At least this guy actually cares and not you rotten Vongolas! Have fun being the heir Federico cause I am sick of being a tool for you to be used." He turned to the guardians" I thought we were friends but I guess not"

Then they disappeared without a trace.

…

…

…

…

All hell broke loose.

 **CLEFFHANGER~!**

 **Hope you liked it~!**

 **Chill: oh my god that took forever~!**

 **Tsuna: Good work.*hands me cake***

 **Chill: Yay~! it's Chocolate cake *takes and eats the cake like my life depends on it***

 **Tsuna: S-slow down Chill**

 **Gokudera: Hey Chill! What do you think you're doing to our boss?**

 **Yamamoto: We would never betray him!**

 **Tsuna: E-everyone...**

 **Chill:*Finishes cake*...Well~ I think it's time to move on! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! *Runs away***

 **...**

 ***silence***

 **...**

 **Mukuro: Kufufufufu it seems we will have to force her to answer. *Summon weapons and runs after me***

 ***All the Guardians run after me with ill intent***

 **Tsuna: ...HAHAHAHAHAHA~~!**

 _ **Ciao Ciao~! XD**_


End file.
